FIRST DATE WITH THE GIRL AT THE ROCK SHOW
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: OS. Edward, un joven liberal de diecisiete años que no cree en el amor, cae inesperadamente en las redes de una castaña desconocida, igual o más complicada que él, durante un concierto de Rock... ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir entre tanta rebeldía?


**FIRST DATE WITH THE GIRL AT THE ROCK SHOW**

_(NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA TRAMA ES MÍA. SÓLO LA ADAPTACIÓN. AMBOS SON MARAVILLOSAS CREACIONES DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y BLINK 182 RESPECTIVAMENTE)_

**Edward, un joven liberal de diecisiete años que no cree en el amor, cae en las redes de una castaña desconocida, igual o más complicada que él. ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir entre tanta rebeldía? Advertencia, LEMMON!**

BASADO EN LAS CANCIONES FIRST DATE Y THE ROCK SHOW, DE BLINK 182

* * *

**_IN THE CAR I JUST CAN´T WAIT,  
TO PICK YOU UP ON OUR VERY FIRST DATE (1)  
_**

Estaba nervioso. Yo, Edward Jodido Cullen, el pendejo problemático, el rebelde sin causa, estaba nervioso DE VERDAD por primera vez en toda mi puta vida. Ni siquiera me había sentido así los minutos previos a tatuarme esta guitarra eléctrica azul gigante que llevo en el brazo izquierdo. Esta vez era diferente, si señor.

- "Eres un maricotas Edward, sólo fóllatela y asunto solucionado" - diría mi hermano mayor Anthony si me viera en ese instante. La verdad es que ahora, tener sexo casual no era mi intensión en lo más mínimo. Puedo asegurar que era mucho más que eso. Aún recordaba lo sucedido un mes atrás y eso me hacía dudar cada vez menos de mis sentimientos.

**_Flashback_**

**_HANGING OUT BEHIND THE CLUB_**  
**_ ON THE WEEKEND_**  
**_ ACTING STUPID, GETTING DRUNK WITH_**  
**_ MY BEST FRIENDS_**  
**_ I COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE SUMMER AND_**  
**_ THE WARPED TOUR_**  
**_ I REMEMBER IT'S THE FIRST TIME THAT I SAW_**  
**_ HER THERE. (2)  
_**

_- Jasper, puto de mierda, devuélveme esa botella - me quejé y le hice señas a mi amigo para que me devuelva el whisky._

_- N-n-n-o te la doy - me sacó la lengua y el muy maldito comenzó a correr por la calle._

_- Vamos Jasper, no es gracioso, todos queremos chupar - gritó Emmett tambaleándose. - Devuélvesela._

_- N-n-no - tartamudeó negando con la cabeza._

_- No te preocupes oso, ya regresará y le daré lo que se merece - lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras el muy ebrio intentaba esconderse en un container de basura._

_Nos encontrábamos en la puerta del Club "El Crepúsculo", días previos a nuestro tour vacacional, esperando a que abrieran las compuertas para ingresar a ver una banda local, de unos conocidos nuestros del Instituto. Habíamos llevado algunas botellas de alcohol para prepararnos para el recital con mis tres mejores amigos, Emmett Mccarty, Jacob Black y Jasper Hale. Más de una vez nos han calificado de "Yerba Mala", "Punks descontrolados" y no sé cuanta mierda más, pero a nosotros nos vale madre. Hemos sido así desde que tengo memoria, unos liberales y mujeriegos sin compromisos, a excepción de Jazz y Emmett, que salían con Alice - la insoportable de mi hermana gemela- y Rose - la hermana menor de Jasper-, respectivamente. Estaban hechos unos putos desde que comenzaron a verse. Pero bueno, yo no creía en el amor adolescente, ni nada de eso, sólo en las relaciones sin ataduras, touch and go, ya saben, besos con cualquiera en un boliche, polvos de una noche, a lo sumo de dos... HASTA QUE LA VI._

_- Edward, deja de preocuparte por esa b-b-otella y voltéate a ver eso - dijo Jacob con los ojos como platos y la lengua afuera en mi dirección. - ¡PERRA! - gritó mientras silbaba. Gire mi cuerpo para saber de qué estaba hablando mi amigo exactamente, y creo que no pude encontrar palabras obsenas para describirla, solo una y de hecho, bastante agradable..._

_- Perfecta -susurré, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza. Era una joven completamente extraña para mí, puedo jurar que jamás la había visto en este maldito pueblucho de Forks. Supuse que tendría nuestra edad, no era muy alta, pero si tenía unas curvas y unos pechos que te hacían babearte y dejar un charco alrededor tuyo. Sus piernas parecían medir kilómetros, aunque simplemente estuviera llevando unas converse rojas gastadas. Su cabellera color castaño rojizo despeinada, caía en suaves ondas por debajo de sus hombros, cubriéndo así un poco del slogan de Los Ramones que tenía su sudadera que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba un piercing en el ombligo, que hacía que su vientre plano luciera extremadamente sexy. El short de jean gastado muy corto y la hacía lucir aún más bella, si eso era posible. Se ruborizó al notar que la estaba comiendo con los ojos... ahora los pantalones apretaban cada vez más y los huevos me dolían. - ¿Quién mierda es? - dije volviéndome hacia mi amigo que aún la miraba estupefacto. Tuve que meterle un roscazo en la cabeza para que reaccionara-. EY, te estoy hablando perro.  
_

_- No lo sé, pero voy a tirármela urgente - salió tambaleando como un loco en dirección a la chica, que al notarlo, abrió los ojos asustada. Lo seguí para poder pararlo y afortunadamente lo hice antes de que la tocara-. Hola h-h-hermosa - Jake saludó haciendo una reverencia y cayó al piso. El rostro asustado de la chica se transformó en uno gracioso, cuando rodó los ojos._

_- Creo que deberías dejar el alcohol, AMIGO - enfatizó esa palabra pero no supe bien por qué lo hizo exactamente._

_- Lo siento, de verdad... - hablé intentando sonar educado... un segundo, ¿estaba YO hablando de forma educada? ¿Que mierda te pasa, Cullen? Probablemente eso era culpa del alcohol.  
_

_- No te preocupes - sonrió despreocupadamente, volviéndose a ruborizar. Ahora que la tenía de cerca, pude observar, al encontrarse nuestras miradas, que sus ojos eran de un color chocolate intenso. ¿Es que esta tipa desconocida y jodidamente caliente no se cansaría de deslumbrarme? - No es la primera vez que Jacob no me reconoce estando ebrio, aunque es mucho más divertido cuando viene a Phoenix y tengo que llevarlo devuelta a casa sin que Billy y Sarah lo vean... - bromeó- . Intenta ligarme durante todo el trayecto. _

_- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - pregunté finalmente mirando a mi amigo, que reía sentado en el suelo, a nuestros pies. _

_- Por supuesto, nuestros padres son muy amigos desde que tengo memoria... viví aquí de pequeña, pero nos mudamos a Arizona y finalmente volvimos hace una semana - hizo una mueca torcida. Parecía que aquello no le agradaba en absoluto - Por cierto... soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella - extendió mi mano cortesmente y la tomé, para luego besarla, ¿WTF?, ¿acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer? - ¡Guau! Un Punkie educado... jamás lo hubiera imaginado - volvió a ruborizarse y luego explotó en carcajadas.  
_

_- Considérate especial, Bella... - remarqué su apodo - ... por cierto, soy Edward Cullen, pero puedes decirme Edward - bien, ahora sí me había recibido de estúpido._

_- Un gusto, Edward, alias Edward - lanzó otra carcajada y no pude evitar deleitarme con el sonido de su risa. Justo en ese instante abrieron las puertas y supimos que el recital daría comienzo en cualquier momento. - Yo... debo irme, mis amigos están esperándome dentro... - agachó la cabeza._

_- ¿Volveré a verte? - pregunté, preocupado. Carajo... definitivamente ese no era yo.  
_

_- Si eso es lo que quieres... puedo buscarte aquí cuando el show termine - dijo avergonzada._

_- Eso me encantaría... - respondí. _

_- Entonces tenemos un trato- sonrió de forma sincera, haciendo que le correspondiera el gesto. Guiño el ojo y sin más, entró al club y yo hice lo mismo una vez que encontré a mis otros dos ebrios amigos con sus novias. Ellos me ayudaron a cargar a Jacob hasta unos sillones de la disco, y finalmente nos acercamos para disfrutar de la buena música. No volví a verla en la hora y media que Jared, Paul y Sam se dedicaron a tocar tributos a Blink 182, Green Day y +44, pero definitivamente había pasado un buen rato. Además, la vería en el mismo lugar que antes en cualquier momento. Y efectivamente así fue... me encontré con una Bella un poco más demacrada, pero igual de hermosa. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había cumplido después de todo._

_- Hola nuevamente - saludé mientras me reclinaba contra la pared, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Parecía un idiota intentando lucir sexy con su campera de cuero y su peinado Punkie._

_- Hey, no fumes... - hizo un berrinche sumamente encantador - ... y si vas a hacerlo, comparte - me dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba hasta mí. Le extendí un cigarro, y ella sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo para prenderlo - mi cajetilla está vacía, debería haber comprado..._

_- No te preocupes, para tí hay de sobra... así que... después de todo decidiste venir a encontrarme..._

_- No, en realidad estás viendo un holograma - rodó los ojos y comenzó a reír. No era para menos, mis acotaciones idiotas daban sus frutos El chiste era horrible de todas formas, pero por algún extraño motivo, comencé a reír. "Es el amor" - cantó mi subconsciente. Lo mandé a cerrar el culo en ese momento. - ¿Por qué no querría encontrarte? - enarcó una ceja y creí que me volvería loco._

_- Soy un completo desconocido para tí, tal vez, no sé... podría raptarte... tomarte de esclava... ¿no has considerado esa posibilidad?  
_

_-¡JA! ¿Tú? No... algo en mi corazón me dice que confíe en tí - se sonrojó por su comentario.  
_

_- Así que eres fiel a tu corazón... ¿volver a este pueblo fue una iniciación propia, o actuaste de manera racional?_

_**SHE'S GETTING KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL**_  
_**'CAUSE SHE'S FAILING**_  
_**I'M KIND OF NERVOUS CAUSE I THINK ALL HER**_  
_**FRIENDS HATE ME**_  
_**SHE'S THE ONE, SHE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE**_  
_**SHE TOOK MY HAND AND I MADE IT**_  
_**I SWEAR. (2)  
**_

_- Estaba jugándome mi año escolar... a veces hay que seguir un poco las reglas, ¿no crees? - dio una pitada y exhaló el humor por la boca de una forma extremadamente sexy. _

_- ¿Por qué estabas jugándote tu graduación?_

_- Seguir a mi corazón no ha sido de mucha ayuda, sabes... hizo que mis calificaciones bajaran... me echaron de la escuela en Phoenix, así que, era volver aquí a terminar con los finales, o ser un parásito por el resto de mi vida... y de veras quiero estudiar Literatura en la Universidad._

_- ¿Lo has conseguido?_

_- Afortunadamente... - sonrió orgullosa.  
_

_- Te felicito... entonces quiero creer que no estás castigada, ni nada por el estilo..._

_- Por supuesto que no - sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con suficiencia. Observé al tonto de Newton, junto con Ben Cheney, Angela Weber y Jessica Stanley, y noté que me fulminaban con la mirada. Al observar a mi alrededor, noté que sólo estábamos Bella, el grupito de populares del Instituto, mis amigos besándose con sus novias, Jacob vomitando en el mismo container en el que Jasper se metió un rato antes, y yo._

_- Estaba pensando...- volví mi vista hacia ella, que me esperaba expectante - tal vez te gustaría salir conmigo, tú y yo... el próximo mes... cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones. _

_- Sería un placer - sonrio ruborizándose. - Alice tiene mi número y mi dirección... ¿te parece bien el Viernes 25? Mas o menos a las 8..._

_- ¿Por qué no me extraña que seas amiga del enano maldito? - reí al recordar lo amistosa e insoportable que podía ser mi hermana, si se lo proponía-. Y me parece excelente... aunque creo que ahora deberías irte... te están esperando, y sé que me odiarán si no te dejo ir, si es que ya no lo están haciendo - dije señalando a sus amigos con la cabeza._

_- Probablemente tengas razón - se mordió el labio y creí que me volvería loco en ese instante. - Nos vemos Edward, saludó con la mano y comenzó a caminar._

_- ¡Bella! - grité haciendo que volviera a verme otra vez._

_- Dime - sonrió, de una forma radiante._

_- ¿Estarás allí verdad? - me rasqué la nuca- Quiero decir... el día de la cita. - Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, para después colocarla en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Una corriente eléctrica me traspasó, además de la terrible calentura que tenía al estar tan cerca de esos terribles senos. _

_- Cuenta con ello, no me lo perdería por nada - dijo seria y finalmente se fue, dejándome con la mandíbula descolocada._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Pegué un bocinazo delante de la casa de Bella, esperando para verla después de casi un mes.

**_IS IT COOL IF I HOLD YOUR HAND?  
IS IT WRONG IF I THINK IT´S LAME TO DANCE?  
DO YOU LIKE MY STUPID HAIR?  
WOULD YOU GUESS THAT I DIDN´T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR?  
I´M TOO SCARED OF WHAT YOU THINK  
YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS SO I REALLY CAN´T EAT _**_**  
LET´S GO, DON´T WAIT, THIS NIGHT´S ALMOST OVER  
HONEST, LET´S MAKE THIS NIGHT LAST FOREVER  
FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER  
FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER (1)**_

- Viernes 25, por favor no me falles. Te he estado esperando con ansias.- Hablé para mi mismo como un estúpido. Y eso era 100% real. Al despertarme esa mañana, no comí una mierda, y ni siquiera sabía que putas iba a ponerme. Opté por un look parecido al que llevaba el día que la conocí. Me peiné y despeiné trescientas veces, por si las dudas. Estúpida cabellera revoltosa. Estaba más asustado de lo que pudiera pensar ella de mí, de lo que jamás estuve en mis 17 años de vida. Escuché una puerta cerrarse y volví a la realidad. Allí estaba ella, tan radiante como aquella noche, sólo que más arreglada. Llevaba una blusa azul suelta con un emblema que decía "Here comes Trouble" y un Jean roto, con unos borcegos negros con tachas y un pequeño morral a juego.

- Hey Ed - dijo finalmente acercándose al coche.

- Cumpliste con tu promesa - sonreí feliz.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no cumpliría? Soy una persona de palabra - dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- Sí, creo que sí... y también eres la primera persona que no se emociona por tirar de cabeza dentro del coche - dije. A veces no era agradable tener un viejo descapotable. Todo saltaban en vez de abrir la puerta y eso arruinaba el costoso tapizado de los asientos.

- Supongo que mi mente no funciona como el resto - dijo avergonzada. Me causó gracia su expresión, pero estaba en lo cierto. Ella era definitivamente especial. Lo supe la primera vez que la vi.

- Bien... ¿qué quieres que hagamos? - le pregunté reposando mi brazo en el asiento del copiloto.

- Pensé que tendrías todo organizado, Edward... - sacó la lengua, luciendo hermosísima y radiante.

- En realidad - carraspeé- sí lo he hecho. Sólo quería saber si te parecía bien ir a bailar - de repente, su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

- Bailar...emmm... - se rascó la nuca -... digamos que mis pies y el baile no tiene mucha química... hasta te diría que son enemigos íntimos.

- Yo te guiaré... no dejaré que te tropieces...¿sabes? Soy un buen bailarín.

- Entonces creo que tendré que confiar en tí de nuevo - volvió a sonreír-. ¡Alla vamos...esto...- me miró dudosa - ¿a dónde es que vamos? - preguntó finalmente.

- A Chocolate, Bells - reí a carcajadas.

- ¡Allá vamos, Chocolate! - imitó el gesto de superhéroe elevando su puño en el aire- arranca el maldito auto Edward, o perderá la gracia - frunció el ceño y terminé por obedecer, como un robot.

Llegamos a la Disco muy pronto, y nos pasamos el resto de la noche bailando, bebiendo y hablando. Realmente Bella no me había mentido con lo de su falta de coordinación, pero de todas formas me diverti llevándola de aquí para alla. El tiempo pasaba volando a su lado.

- La noche casi termina - le avisé a mi hermosa acompañante cuando mi celular marcó las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - hizo puchero. Algo me decía que ella tampoco quería que la noche terminara.

- Quiero mostrarte un lugar antes...

- Llévame entonces

- ¿Está bien si te tomo de la mano? - pregunté como si fuéramos niños de cinco años. Estaba hecho un completo idiota.

- Por supuesto - se ruborizó y me sonrió. De esa forma, la sujeté con confianza, sintiendo nuevamente esa corriente que me hacía estremecer.

Caminamos hasta el muelle y nos detuvimos en seco para observar como el Sol salía, algo increíblemente extraño en este húmedo pueblo.

- El amanecer...-dijo Bella con la mirada perdida en el horizonte-. El comienzo de un nuevo día... algo tan hermoso y tan triste a la vez.

- Coincido con lo primero - dije observándola-. Pero no entiendo por qué es triste...

- Porque el día me separa de tí... estamos unidos por la noche - habló melancólica.

- No tiene que ser así. No tengo por qué alejarme de tí... no nos conocemos mucho... pero de verdad, no quiero hacerlo.

- Entonces - dijo volviéndose para quedar frente a frente - no lo hagas. Hagamos que esta noche dure para siempre - se ruborizó.

- ¿Sólo esta noche? - pregunté, preocupado.

- No... hagamos que ESTO dure para siempre - dijo roja como un tomate. Era ahora o nunca. Me acerqué cautelosamente, como si fuera a romperse y cuando estaba por rozar mis labios con los suyos, un tono de celular me devolvió a la Tierra. Pero no era mi teléfono.

-¡MIERDA! -gritó Bella mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo, abrí la tapa y lo ponía en su oreja - ¿qué quieres, Reneé?¿QUÉ? ¡Te dije que volvería tarde! No, no estoy sola... tengo como ir a casa...¡NO, NO QUIERO QUE PAPÁ SAQUÉ LA PATRULLA! - así que el padre era policía, y parece que estaba disgustado... carajo mierda. - ¡DE ACUERDO, enseguida estoy en casa! - bufó-. ¡Qué paradójico... porque demuestras lo contrario! Adiós-. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a chillar. - La muy puta la ha cagado, dijo finalmente - me asusté. Esta tipa maldecía más que yo.

- Supongo que debo llevarte a tu casa - dije rascándome la nuca.

- Todo esto perdió lo romántico por culpa de mis padres, que después de 17 putos años, decidieron preocuparse por primera vez más por su hija que por tener sexo... son controladores ahora que casi no necesito control. ¿Puedes creer que la muy caradura me dijo "Te amo"?

- Bella, tranquilízate... prometimos que esto duraría para siempre... creeme que así será. Yo también vivo quejándome de mis padres. El perfecto y adinerado Doctor Cullen y su flamante esposa ama de casa, que lo espera en casa a las 7 con la cena. Tiene un hijo en Italia que siguió sus pasos y una hija perfecta que solo saca As, ha sido matriculada en Harvard y está a punto de comprometerse. Y luego vengo yo, la oveja negra, que a pesar de que está a punto de conseguir una Universidad como la gente es juzgado como el rebelde... supongo que siempre pasa algo así... pero que más da, somos pendejos adolescentes, en proceso de cambio.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón - dijo y me abrazó. Comenzó a hacer círculos tranquilizadores en mi espalda. Y la verdad, es que todo esto me había deprimido un poco. Jamás me había abierto tanto con una persona, pero Bella, al igual que yo a ella, me inspiraba confianza.

- Gracias, pensé que tendría que consolarte yo... pero parece que los roles cambiaron - dije con una mueca torcida- De todas formas... ¿qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa? El jefe Swan va a cagarme a escopetazos si no lo hago.

- De acuerdo - rió-. Vamos - le extendí mi mano, la tomó gustosa y finalmente, conduje hasta su casa. Salió a volandas por la puerta y me despidió con algo de preocupación en el rostro. Luego se llevó la mano a su rostro y me hizo una seña que significaba que me llamaría... esperaba que fuera pronto.

Pasé toda la tarde del Sábado hecho un idiota enamorado. Sí, dije toda la tarde, y la verdad es que había dormido hasta las tres. Hacía mucho que no me levantaba tan tan tarde, aunque había valido el esfuerzo. Cuando Emmett me llamó, para hacer noche de chicos, no lo dudé un segundo... más si corría la posibilidad de encontrar a mi Bella en la disco.  
Nos juntamos a comer unas pizzas en el restaurant local y a eso de las once llegamos a "El Crepúsculo" nuevamente. Sorpresivamente, no alcancé a ver al ángel por ninguna parte.

Ya habían dado las cinco de la mañana, el lugar estaba repleto y ahora estaba completamente sólo, con un el último cigarrillo del paquete y un aburrimiento de película. El Oso y el Soldadito de Plomo estaban con las putas de sus novias, y Jacob se había conseguido una tetona media pelirroja de ojos chocolate. Su nombre era Vanessa o Nessa, o algo así, no me importaba ni mierda. Así que ahora tendría que bailar solo o aburrirme como el puto que no soy. Genial. Di media vuelta para ir a buscar un trago, y mi milagro personal apareció.

**_WHEN YOU SMILE, I MELT INSIDE_**  
**_ I´M NOT WORTHY FOR A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME_**  
**_ I REALLY WISH IT WAS ONLY ME AND YOU_**  
**_ I´M JEALOUS OF EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM_**  
**_ PLEASE DON´T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES_**  
**_ PLEASE DON´T HINT THAT YOU´RE CAPABLE OF LIES_**  
**_ I DREAD THE THOUGHT OF OUR VERY FIRST KISS_**  
**_ A TARGET THAT I´M PROBABLY GONNA MISS (1)_**

Al verme, esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo derretir por dentro. Esta vez, estaba radiante. Llevaba una pollera negra, esos borcegos sexies, una remera blanca azul que hacía que sus pechos se juntaran, y llevaba el pelo atado en una trenza. Y yo... hecho un vagabundo. No me merecía ni un minute de su tiempo con estas fachas. Observaba al resto de los hombres bien vestidos a nuestro alrededor, que la observaban con deseo, y no sólo me puse celoso, sino que también desee que fuéramos los únicos en el lugar. Me acerqué para encontrarla, y ella hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, nos pusimos cara a cara.

- Vaya vaya, Cullen... pensé que jamás te encontraría - dijo enarcando una ceja-. ¿bailamos?

- Creí que odiabas bailar, ¿o acaso estabas mintiendo para que tuviera que sujetarte? - reí acercándome cautelosamente a ella para tomarla por la cintura y comenzar a moverme.

- ¿Crees que soy capaz de mentir? - batió sus ojos luciendo tierna-. Además, dijiste que no dejarías que me caiga... así que no veo por qué no me agradaría bailar ahora.

- Tienes razón - comenzó a moverse coordinadamente conmigo. Yo no podía dejar de observar su boca. En ese instante Bella se dio cuenta y una ola de escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Ni siquiera sabía en que momento iba a besarla. Estaba hecho un completo estúpido. Y mi nivel de idiotez era tan elevado que probablemente me perdiese esta oportunidad...porque era un maldito y jodido descerebr...

Unos labios carnosos detuvieron mis pensamientos. El fuego por dentro me quemaba. Isabella Swan me estaba besando. Me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo. Y yo ahí, como una estatua. Gracias a Dios algo se despertó en mí, y finalmente me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Comencé a mover mi boca sincronizándola con la suya, y pedí permiso con mi lengua. Ella me lo permitió y seguimos de la misma forma un rato más. Yo acariciaba, su pelo, sus mejillas, sus brazos, su cintura, estaba totalmente fascinado con lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
No sé cuanto estuvimos de esa forma, sólo sé que el tiempo iba a doble de la velocidad cada vez que estaba a mi lado. Nos separamos un poco después para tomar aire. La música sonaba fuerte, el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse, todo iba genial.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? - dije, chocando mi frente con la suya.

- De acuerdo - tomé su mano, totalmente shockeado. La conduje hasta mi coche y finalmente arranqué en dirección a su casa. No dijimos nada durante el camino, de a ratos desviaba mi vista y observaba como fijaba sus ojos en la carretera.

- Aquí estamos - dije justo al aparcar frente al Hall de su casa.

- Gracias por traerme... - se ruborizó. Mis manos empezaron a temblar delante del volante-. Bueno, creo que... adiós.

- Adiós - dije finalmente. Me quedé pensando, sin dejar de mirarla, y ahí caí en la cuenta.

_**BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL**_  
_** AT THE ROCK SHOW**_  
_** SHE SAID WHAT? AND I TOLD HER THAT I**_  
_** DIDN'T KNOW**_  
_** SHES SO COOL WHEN WE WERE SNEAKING**_  
_** THROUGH HER WINDOW**_  
_** EVERYTHING'S BETTER WHEN SHE'S AROUND**_  
_** I CAN'T WAIT TILL HER PARENTS GO**_  
_** OUT OF TOWN**_  
_** I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL AT THE**_  
_** ROCK SHOW (2)  
**_

Estaba enamorado. Enamorado por primera vez. Hecho un bobo y un puto de mierda. Pero eso se sentía increíblemente bien. No veía defectos en ella. Todo era simplemente perfecto. Toda mi vida me había dedicado a construír un muro invisible a mi alrededor y toda esa coraza terminó derrumbándose ¿en cuánto?... ¿un mes? Pero realmente ya no importaba. No me importaba otra cosa que no fuera Isabella Swan. Estaba enamorado de la chica del recital.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó al notar que me había quedado tildado.

- N-no... no lo sé - tartamudeé.

- Eres increíble... -comenzó a reír. - Bien, te veo pronto... supongo.

- S-sí, nos... vemos.

Salió del auto con una sonrisa y entró en su casa. Yo seguía ahí, intentando encontrar una respuesta a todo eso que me embargaba por dentro. Y allí me di cuenta que era un estúpido ¡la había besado y era tal el shock que no hice nada, absolutamente nada, teniéndola en mi auto! El rebelde en mí volvió a despertarse y salió cautelosamente del coche sin hacer ruidos.

Gracias a Dios había un arból junto al cuarto de Isabella, al costado de la casa. Simplemente rezaba porque el cuarto de sus padres estuviera en el fondo. Clavé mis zapatillas en el tronco y empecé a utilizar mis habilidades deportivas para llegar a la planta alta. La ventana estaba abierta y no dudé en meterme...

- ¡Edward! - chilló Bella en voz baja, al parece la había asustado. Gracias al Cielo no estaba desnuda o lgo parecido... aunque tal vez hubiera sido gratificante... pero no en ese momento tan extraño. No hice caso a su queja, me acerqué a ella para hacer lo que había ido a hacer, la tomé con fuerza por la cintura y la besé de manera pasional, y para mi sorpresa, ella hizo lo mismo.

- Mis. padres. están. en. casa - dijo entre beso y beso, ya comenzando a jadear.

- Entonces... te veré pronto. Sólo quería saludarte como es debido- comencé a caminar en dirección a la ventana pero su brazo me detuvo.

- Sabes... -susurró en mi oído-. Mis padres se van de la ciudad a visitar a mi abuela el lunes... estarán en Arizona... te espero - me besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Mierda.

- E-staré aquí - dije y bajé sin siquiera detenerme a mirarla, o me le tiraría encima como el puto salvaje que soy.

No hace falta ni aclarar que estuve hecho un maricón el domingo. Sólo me dediqué a componer en el piano - algo que no había hecho en años - y a mirar películas de amor. Quería saber que carajos iba a pasar al día siguiente. Definitivamente no lo sabía...

Pero una mujer increíblemente candente y excitante me esperaba en un Baby-doll en el living de su casa el lunes por la mañana.

- Estuvimos hechos unos estúpidos estos días... - dijo acercándose a mi con movimientos felinos y mordiéndose un dedo, mientras sonreía. Finalmente se frotó sobre mi y el Rey Eduardo VII saludó contento-. No acostumbro a ser tan sumisa - con un simple movimiento tomó mi miembro por encima de mis pantalones haciéndome saltar - supongo que tu tienes ese poder en mí.

Mi mente se debatía que carajo tenía que hacer y gracias a Dios y a la Virgencita querida que me miran desde arriba, la sujeté del trasero y la subí a horcajadas mío. Empecé a besarla desesperado, agitado. La estrolé contra la pared, recargando cuidadosamente todo mi cuerpo y mi sexo sobre ella.

- Así me gusta Ed...- empezó a hablar sucio y a jadear mientras le besaba el cuello y ella comenzaba a sacarme la camisa.

- Entonces te gustará esto - dije mientras corría su tanga y metía dos dedos en ella.

- Mierda, sigue... PUTA MADRE - noté que comenzaba a tensarse y paré. - ¿Qué demon...

- No quiero que termines así - dije increíblemente excitado mientras me desabotonada el pantalón y me sacaba los zapatos con los pie y dejaba caer mis Jeans.

- No seas puto - bufó mientras dejaba que le sacara su diminuto traje. En ese instante pude observar sus pechos desnudos y me quedé sin aliento.

- Oh... creeme que te demostraré que NO lo soy - me llevé su pezón izquierdo a la boca y comencé a morderlo y a chuparlo mientras subía la escalera con ella sobre mí. Me sentía terriblemente poderoso una vez que llegué a su habitación y abrí la puerta con la pierna libre. La deposité delicadamente en la cama y me abalancé sobre ella, sin dejar de devorar sus pechos. Sus manos intentaron varias veces sujetar el elástico de mi bóxer, hasta que finalmente los pudo sostener.

- Tranquila, Bellita- dije un poco engreído, yendo otra vez a besar su cuello. Pude observar bien su desnudez en ese instante y supe que no habría otro momento igual en mi vida. Sería sexo salvaje, todo lo que quieran, pero amaba a esa pequeña rebelde. Y no quería volver a tocar más a nadie que no fuese ella.

- Edward quiero que me folles de una vez - gimió unos momentos después.

- Bella, espera un momento- mi lado racional volvió a salir y eso logró que me detuviera y saliera de encima de ella. Me recosté a su lado mientras ella intentaba cubrirse con las manos-. No te gastes en cubrirte, ya te he visto y estás que explotas - dije ruborizándome.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó bordó, mezcla de la agitación y de -creo yo- su vergüenza.

- No quiero tener sexo contigo - dije finalmente.

- ¿Hice algo mal? Yo... pensé que te calentaba, tal vez...

- No Bella - dije negando con la cabeza-. No es que no quiero estar...cómo explicarlo...dentro de tí. Creeme que es lo que más quiero. Pero yo... quiero...quiero...

- Quieres... - repitió intentando comprender.

- Quiero hacerte el amor. Porque te quiero. Porque has reducido años de autocontrol a cenizas en cuestión de horas. Quiero hacerlo bien, quiero cuidarte-. Y LA CAGUÉ, CRÉANME QUE LA CAGUÉ. En ese instante comenzó a llorar como un bebé. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, pero no me dejaba ver su rostro.

- Eso fue... habló finalmente, limpiándose la cara y temblando.

- Una estupidez, lo sé, lo lamen...

- Lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho en la vida - sonrió y el corazón se me derritió-. Pensé que lo nuestro sería sólo sexo y yo... yo también te quiero... y no te lo diría porque pensé que era una estúpida por permitirme sentir eso en tanto poco tiempo.

- Nos hicimos una promesa en el muelle el viernes... dijimos que lo haríamos durar para siempre. Y creéme que soy una persona de palabra.  
Y así, volví a besarla. Esta vez eran otro tipo de besos, igual de lujuriosos, pero cargados de amor. Lentamente quité la tanga de Bella y me saqué mis calzones. Volví a subirme sobre ella-. ¿Estás lista?

- Sí - dijo con una sonrisa. Me puse un condón y entré en ella con cuidado. Noté que no era virgen, pero eso no importaba. Era su primera vez conmigo. Comenzamos a movernos despacio, pero rápidamente las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad y en cuestión de minutos nos encontramos moviéndonos frenéticamente.

- Edward - que gimiera mi nombre cada vez que entraba y salía de ella, me ponía más calente de lo que ya estaba. Sentía mi orgasmo cerca.

- DIOS, BELLA - grité desaforadamente.

- Estoy... estoy... ah - pude sentir como temblaba y los espasmos recorrían su escultural cuerpo. Supe así que también era momento de dejarme ir gritando su nombre.

- Eso fue hermoso - dije sin pudor alguno-. Y te quiero

- Yo también te quiero... yo, nunca hice el amor... esto fue perfecto.

- Pequeña - dije atrayéndola a mi pecho y cubríendola con la sábana-. Acostúmbrate, porque a partir de hoy SIEMPRE será así.

- Entonces... creo que es hora de que empiece a acostumbrarme - se subió encima mío y otra vez volvimos a lo que estábamos.

Pasamos el resto de la semana así. En ese período, conoció a mis padres, salimos juntos, hicimos el amor en cualquier parte de su casa, y finalmente nos declaramos como novios. Su familia volvió el siguiente fin de semana, y Bella me presentó a Reneé - a quien le caí extremadamente bien- y a Charlie - con quien tenía buena relación, pero jamás olvidaba que llevaba su escopeta cargada-. Pronto tomé confianza con la madre de mi novia, pues ella era una persona muy liberal y sabía que eramos unos malditos ninfómanos, pero no le molestaba. Era una mujer que te inspiraba confianza, aunque aún recuerdo el día que perdió la chaveta por una broma pesada que le hicimos por el día de los Inocentes.

**_Flashback_**

**_WHEN WE SAID WE WERE GONNA_**  
**_ MOVE TO VEGAS_**  
**_ I REMEMBER THE LOOK HER MOTHER GAVE US _**  
**_ SEVENTEEN WITHOUT A PURPOSE OR DIRECTION_**  
**_ WE DON'T OWE ANYONE A FUCKING_**  
**_ EXPLANATION (2)  
_**

**_- _**_¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ? - gritó y su rostro se volvió bordó._

_- He dicho que nos vamos a mudar a Las Vegas, trabajaremos limpiando en alguno de los casinos... - Bella habló conteniendo la risa._

_- ¿SE HAN VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS? SÓLO TIENEN DIECISIETE AÑOS, NINGÚN PROPÓSITO, NINGUNA DIRECCIÓN..._

_- NO LE DEBEMOS A NADIE NINGUNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN RENEÉ - gritó Bella desaforada._

_- ¡OH DIOS! - comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y ambos nos acercamos a abrazarla, entre risas._

_- Reneé - hablé cortesmente abrazádola por detrás-. Todo es una broma... ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!- ambos dijimos a coro empezamos a reír._

_- ¡MALDITOS PENDEJOS! - Gritó como una loca y finalmente nos corrió por toda la casa. Casi tuvimos que amordazarla para que se tranquilice. Gracias a Dios Charlie no estaba, o esa broma me hubiese costado la vida.  
_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**_BLACK AND WHITE PICTURE OF HER ON MY WALL_**  
**_ I WAITED FOR HER CALL_**  
**_ SHE ALWAYS KEPT ME WAITING_**  
**_ AND IF I EVER GOT ANOTHER CHANCE_**  
**_ I'D STILL ASK HER TO DANCE_**  
**_ BECAUSE SHE KEPT ME WAITING (2)  
[...]_**

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET TONIGHT**_

Han pasado diez años y ahora la risa se apodera de mí otra vez. Miro nuestra foto en blanco y negro colgada en la pared de mi casa y simplemente me tomo un momento para recordarla. Recordar lo bien que me hacía, lo bien que la pasábamos y lo bien que hacíamos todo juntos. Muchas veces me tenía esperándola, debía esperar su llamado... incluso discutíamos, pero ella fue única en mi vida, y si tuviera la oportunidad de invitarla a bailar, lo haría de nuevo, porque sabría que ella me haría esperarla nuevamente.  
Siempre seguiría enamorao de la chica del concierto... y jamás olvidaría esa noche.

- ¿La extraña, Dr. Cullen? - la voz de mi esposa pregunta, abrazándome por detrás como puede, ya que su panza de nueve meses no le permite hacer mucho.

- No - digo volteándome para mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla-. Mi señora seria y atenta es mucho mejor que ella.

- Te amo - dice finalmente y yo la alzo en brazos para besarla. De repente, siento mis pantalones empapados y los ojos de mi mujer comienzan a verse asustados. - Creo que rompí bolsa - ríe nerviosa.

- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital - la cargo en brazos y la siento en el sofá. Finalmente voy hasta el teléfono. - _**Hola Maggie, soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, del departamento de pediatría. Mi mujer rompió bolsa y necesito que le informes a su obstetra, Marco Vulturi y que prepares una habitación. Ya casi vamos de camino.**_

_- Por supuesto Edward -dice la secretaria de recepción-. Sólo necesito el nombre de la paciente, para colocarlo en su historia clínica._

_**- Seguro** - digo mirando a mi esposa con una sonrisa-. **Su nombre es ISABELLA SWAN**_

_**SÍ... DESPUÉS DE TODOS SÍ CUMPLIMOS CON NUESTRA PROMESA.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_LOS ASUSTÉ CASI AL FINAL, ¿EH? AJAJAJAJAJA_

_**AMÉ ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, Y AMO ESTAS CANCIONES, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... NO TENGO MUCHO MÁS PARA DECIR...**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**(1) **_LYRICS DE "FIRST DATE"

_**(2)**_ LYRICS DE "THE ROCK SHOW"


End file.
